The Demon Of Night Raid
by luxboy65
Summary: When Cole activates the RFI it doesn't kill him but it sends him to a different world, where the poor are suffering and the rich live the life. Cole, being the awesome Hero he his, tries to overthrow the corrupted government with the help of his destructive new powers and Night Raid, will he succeed or will he crash and burn? Parings are: Tatsumi/Mine Lubbock/Najgenda Cole/?
1. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_ **"Attacks/angry yelling"** "Speech"

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Pain. That is the only word to describe what Cole woke up to after he activated the RFI to destroy the Beast and save the world. _'Wait I'm alive?'_ He thought as he got up from the damp ground and looked around, he was in a forest, the complete opposite of where he was before. He saw a puddle and looked at it and gasped "Why the hell do I look 17!?" He shouted, he then took a good look at himself and gasped again, he had on his old clothes back in when he was in Empire City but there were black and his hands had strange black markings around them and his Amp was black also with some red markings on them.( **AN: He looks like when he has evil karma in inFAMOUS 1 also with the Amp.)** "Why do I look like a evil and corrupted person?" He asked himself, _'Now, lets figure out where I am'_ He thought not knowing that he was going to make himself feared by the evil, corrupted people in this new world.

 **(AN: Welp here it is, the first Akame ga kill and inFamous crossover in fanfiction history, I think. I would love for you guys to show some love to this first chapter**


	2. Authors note

Hey gators it's me luxboy! I know this isn't a update but that will come soon. I was just asking for suggestions about Coles paring and before you ask NO HAREMS I hate them with a passion plus I think they would be hard to write, so just one on one pairings. I'm also thinking of uploading a Undertale story, which will be about…. You'll see. Also about Cole being a anti hero maybe, as for Cole's evil looking appearance, use your imagination for now…..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

' _Thoughts'_

" **Attacks/Angry yelling"**

"Speech"

Cole was walking along in the forest, deep in thought about what happened to him and why he was here,when suddenly he was hit with the smell he was well acquainted with in Empire City. The smell of death. He quickly dashed to the scent and stopped in his tracks at what he saw. It was a young black-haired girl fighting a young brown-haired boy, Cole looked around and saw a dead body surrounded by blood and a blonde haired girl whose eyes had a look of fear in them. He then saw that the black haired girl was about to kill the brown-haired kid and he jumped in and blocked the strike with his Amp. The girl's eyes widened for a millisecond then narrowed as she jumped back and charged at Cole. Cole swung at her with his Amp at her but she dodged _'Damn shes fast'_ Cole then suddenly swung in what he thought was a random direction but in reality parried a strike from the girl _'How'd I know where she was going to strike?'_ , but the she disappeared suddenly and Cole saw her coming down on him from above and jumped backward but her sword cut his hand. She then stop attacking as if she won the battle and walked towards the other girl, Cole then felt a burning sensation on his hand and looked at it and gasped as black markings overtook his hand but suddenly his black markings moved and absorbed them _'What the hell is happening to me?'_ He charged some electricity in his hand and gasped again at what he saw, **(AN:Man, I might give Cole a heart attack if he keeps gasping)** his hand was covered in electricity but it was black while outlined in red. He looked up just in time to see the blonde girl being slashed in half by the brown-haired kid, he was shocked at what he saw but also deep down in his heart strangely entertained but the spectacle. He ran to the body and shouted at the kid "Why in the absolute hell did you kill the girl you were just protecting!?" He asked angrily, the kid then pointed at the shed and Cole walked towards it and was hit by the same smell that got him here but 100 times worse. He peered in and saw what can be described as a slaughterhouse made for humans, he turned around and saw the black haired girl again and also saw something that didn't surprised him, a blonde girl with cat ears and tail **(AN: I mean if you fought a hulking monster named Behemoth and The Beast would you be surprised by a girl like that?)** walking toward him. "What do you want?" He asked bitterly "Well we want you in our group!" The blonde said enthusiastically. "Why?" Cole asked "You were able to keep up with one our strongest members and survive a cut from her blade." the blonde said enthusiastically again, "Well I want to see what your group is, then i'll think about it." Cole answered "Ok, follow us" she said "By the way my names Leone and this girl is Akame" "Cole" He then followed the girls to a wire web where a member shouted "Finally you're back what happen and who are they!?" The loud and obnoxious voice shouted/Asked, "they're our newest members!" Leone answered "I never said that I was joining you!" Both Cole and the boy shouted ' _huh I forgot about him'_ "Don't argue with her, once Leone has made up her mind she won't turn back" "Don't worry it will get easier" A man with armor on said. Before he could retort he felt pressure on his neck and fell unconscious.

 **(Well here's a chapter, I'm just going to leave this up in the air and hope that someone else can do better and/or find inspiration…..Bye.)**


	4. Authors note 2

Hi there if you're wondering i'm dropping this story, and before you go lose your minds remember what I put at the end of the last Chapter. As for Thquigs comments (I don't give two s***s if I spelled your name right, it's not like you do anything about it.) i'm not a master writer, i've got my flaws, so don't throw a tantrum like a 2-year old that doesn't get what he wants because face the freaking truth man, you're not always going to get what you want. If you want to have a good story WRITE YOUR DAMN OWN! As for the others sorry for freaking out like that it's that "people" like them that get on my nerves, If you want a good story read my other story IsaiahTale, terrible title and horrible summary but good story, it's spaced like this later Gators…..P.S I misplelled your name on purpose Thaqif *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* try to do something about it bi*ch:), later for reals.


End file.
